


Until The End

by CharlieDragonTamer



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Battle of Hogwarts, Character Death, Delusions, F/M, Post-Battle of Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26139982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieDragonTamer/pseuds/CharlieDragonTamer
Summary: Charlie Weasley x Reader. Set during the final battle of the Second Wizarding War (Battle of Hogwarts).
Relationships: Charlie Weasley/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 13





	Until The End

Until the End. A Charlie Weasley x Reader One Shot 

The battle of Hogwarts was raging on around you. The once great castle you had called home during your teenage years was resembling the ruins the outside muggle world seen it to be on a daily basis. The collapsed areas bringing a tear to your eye as you remembered your mischievous antics when you were student attending the school. How you used your ability as a Metamorphmagus to impersonate professors and ghosts alike, often ending in detention. Even how in your final year you had stood by your best friends and helped them rebel against Umbridge, letting your patrons loose in several areas scaring most who come into contact with it due to it being the rare dragon one. 

You were a brave Gryffindor student and a member of the D.A. (Y/N) Black, the daughter of Sirius Black and his school sweetheart, although you had been raised by Remus after your mother had been killed in the First Wizarding War and your father had been sent to Azkaban for a crime he was innocent of. At this moment in time you were stationed in one of the many corridors, near the moving staircase, you could see Fred and Percy nearby, much as you could hear Fred joking about something. George also close by at the end of the corridor, although he occasionally disappeared when he had the upper hand on whichever Death Eater he fought against. You knew others were around somewhere as well, yet you didn’t have time to scan the area as you had your hands full with the Death Eater before you, you knew he was one of the many to escape Azkaban during the two mass breakouts, much like you knew he was a loyal follower of Voldermort. Rodolphus Lestrange. 

“I haven’t heard you joke since …..” was the last thing (Y/N) heard before she was forcefully thrown off her feet towards Rodolphus who seemed just as shocked about the sudden explosion and rubble as you were. Yet he instantly got to his feet and ran from the scene. Leaving you lying on the floor, you expected he would come back eventually or at least another Death Eater would see you and take their chance to eliminate another who opposed their master. Through you lack of hearing you could just about hear someone shouting for another to wake up, yet you could distinguish who it was you could hear, much like you couldn’t see much through your blurry vision. Yet when you attempted to sit up you felt the excruciating almost torturous pain through your right shoulder. You attempted to blink away the blurriness so you could get a better look at what was causing you such pain but it did little to help. Much like your hair colour had changed from your natural (H/C) to the light lavender colour you would normally associate with being hurt or in pain. 

“(Y/N)” you heard the familiar voice of Percy, hands wrapping themselves around your mid section seconds later, as he attempted to pull you to a safe locations. “I’m gonna get the shards from your shoulder, but its gonna hurt” calmly spoke the third Weasley brother, you had almost forgotten what he sounded like when he was caring, his cold and Ministry loving way had almost overshadowed it. Just as he said you felt the pain ripple through your shoulder, arm and neck. The feeling as if your veins were on fire and dizziness returned once more, but your vision began to return a little bit allowing you to see the Weasley helping you, you couldn’t seem to find the will to form words, only opting to nod in thanks. You didn’t dare look at the wound you had suffered suspecting your arm would be mangled if the pain was anything to go by. “Look after Fred for me, I’m going after Rookwood, the one who blew out the wall” added Percy before running off down the hall, you watched him go unable to ask him where the others you cared for were. Yet you could at least find comfort in knowing you were alone, you had Fred, unaware he had been killed in the same explosion that had injured you. 

You must have sat there behind the armour for what seemed like hours, the shouts of spells being cast echoed around you, yet you were able to summon the strength needed to move to help those fighting to defend the castle. You weren’t able to even speak to say the spell, all you could do was sit there with Fred, in pain and hope no Death Eater found you to finish off the job they had been so close to succeeding in. You soon lent against Fred, almost finding his green jacket interesting as you waited, the fear in you grew with every fast paced and often thunderous footsteps come down the hall, just as you hoped they wouldn’t see either of you stowed away there because your feet were poking around the armour. 

“I do not wish this. Every drop of magical blood spilled is a terrible waste. I therefore command my forces to retreat. In their absence dispose of your dead with dignity. Harry Potter. I now speak directly to you. On this night you have allowed your friends to die for you, there is no greater dishonour. Join me in the Forbidden Forest and confront your fate. If you do not do this, I shall kill every last man, woman and child who tries to conceal you from me” the words echoed around the castle and the grounds, yet this time there would be no girls screaming out in terror. Instead there was only silence for what felt like hours. You didn’t hear a soul speak a word or even footsteps to say someone else was around. Yet the peacefulness was soon interrupted by the familiar voices, one brought happiness to you even when you heard his rushed footsteps and concern wavering in his voice. 

“Percy said they were hidden behind a suit of armour” uttered Charlie, his voice filled with concern on what he might find, from Percy’s warning he knew his younger brother in Fred was already gone and you were seriously perhaps even fatally injured, he hoped he was in time to save you even when he knew the pain it would case if he wasn’t. “(Y/N)” spoke the red haired dragon tamer you called your own for so many years. He had spotted your boots quickly struggling to move the armour, thankful for when Oliver Wood leant a helping hand, the two of them and Neville stood there for a few seconds. Yet Charlie soon leant down to you, examining the injury to your shoulder and the blood pooling around you, his heart already broken to see his younger brother deathly still, cold and with the last smile from his unfinished joke still etched upon his lips. He knew he couldn’t lose you too, his already broken heart would shattered beyond repair if you left him alone much like George would truly be lost if you were to die. 

“Its cold” you utter, looking up to the second son of Molly and Arthur, no longer having feeling in your right arm or anywhere around the shoulder there, all of it had gone numb at some point although you couldn’t say for sure when. Charlie soon leant you against the wall, blocking your view of Neville and Oliver as they took Fred’s body away, making sure you didn’t see he was gone, having notice you were none the wise of his fate. Instead the dragon tamer took his jacket off gently placing it around you, watching as you snuggled into the warmth it offered. Yet appearing completely unaware of where you were or the concern etched on his features. “Ow!” (Y/N) yelled when Charlie attempted to get you to your feet, having looked over you he knew the injury you sustained from the wall explosion were far worse than Percy had originally thought, although he was at least relieved he had gotten to you in time. 

“Come on (Y/N), got to get you to the great hall. See if one of the healers can spare a few minutes to heal you” softly spoke Charlie as if he hoped the words to escape his lips would sooth the pair of you. His memory soon taking him for a trip through past events, how the two of you had eloped shortly after going into hiding, the dance you two shared at Bill and Fleur’s wedding where he had asked you to marry him, even the Quiddich world cup a few years prior where he had first professed his love for you and the Yule Ball that Christmas serving as a lot of firsts for you including first dance and kiss. The whimpers of pain to escape you brought him more concern, much like he was beginning to hate the rule where no appariting could happen on school grounds. “The others would be happy to see you. George needs you” whispered the taller red head as he attempted to get you to the Great Hall with as little pain as possible, eventually opting to carry you there to save the pain. 

Upon walking through the golden doors, Charlie placed you back on your two feet, quickly noticing your lack of balance and how pale you had gone in the minutes it had taken to get you to the hall. Just by looking at you, anyone could tell you had been through hell and back. Your ever changing hair sticking to your face, as had the dust and dirt from the explosion, a few scratches scattered you beautiful features most notably beneath your left eye. Yet your focus were on those who had been killed during the battle so far, seeing Collin Creevy and Lavender Brown amongst the dead hurt you, yet nothing hurt more than seeing Tonks and Remus next to each other holding hands as they lay motionless on stretchers. Your attention soon been drawn to the rest of the Weasley Clan, Bill and Fleur looking down in sadness, Arthur stood nearby with Percy who at least looked relieved to see you and Charlie, Ginny stood behind Molly who was leant on the floor stroking their hair of one of her twin sons, your heart sinking upon seeing George in tears at the feet of his twin. Although his attention was soon diverted to you when Percy pointed in your direction. Ron nowhere to be seen which only caused worry on his whereabouts and well being. 

“I was with him” whispered (Y/N), Charlie only looking down knowing you had been unaware you had been essentially protecting Fred’s body the entire time you were hidden behind the suit of armour. “When did this happen?” you asked as your heart began to break as you tried to rack you memory for the answer. George slowly making his way over, while Charlie went to get a healer, hoping for the best as he did so but also prepared for the worst if it come to it, even when he hoped so much the unending love he had for you would be enough to save you, as well as help both himself and George. “I was with Fred, when did this happen?” (Y/N) questioned, your hair going the light blue to suggest you were upset, hints of the green still in there from the pain that was constantly tormenting you. George could see your obvious confusion, thankful Percy had told him, yet it still broke his heart further to see you in such away, you were his best friend and family. 

“The wall explosion” whispered George in response, not daring to speak any louder knowing if he did the pain would only be worse. “He was killed instantly by the rumble” added the younger of the twins, watching as it dawned on you, you had been stowed away with the body of one of your closest friends, his protector against any further harm. “Percy didn’t want to tell you after he seen the injury you had suffered from the same blast” finished George as he caught you when your knees gave out, the tears leaving clear tracks down your dusty face. He knew there was little anyone could do to help other than to be there for you. Just seconds later Charlie reappeared, sadness in his eyes as he looked upon the one he called wife, knowing there was so much you both had left to do together. So much he stilled wanted to do with you. All the I love yous he still had left to spend on you and his dragons. George quickly realising what the sadness meant, could only look to you as his broken heart tore once more, especially when Charlie shook his head. His own heart shattering. 

“All we can do is make her comfortable” whispered the older Weasley as he once again picked you up, holding you bridal style. Yet despite everything hearing your giggle somehow gave him and George the false hope they needed to believe you would be okay, the same laugh they knew would haunt them for the rest of their lives. The dragon tamer soon sitting on the benches to the side of the hall near his family, you rest in his lap with your head resting against his muscular chest, his arms wrapped around you with one of you hands securely in his, George hugging Ron when he entered the hall. Not daring to speak with what he knew was to happen. Bill soon left Fleur’s side to join the pair of you. You were his family to, the reason his younger brother broke his own vow of never marrying, the reason he spoke of something else other than his dragons. 

“When this is over can we all be a happy family again?” you asked, a dazed look in your eyes, not even noticing Herione appear, looking concerned for you. All either brother could do was shake their heads to give her the silent answer to her equally wordless question. “The laughter, mischief, love. The never ending pranks. No war or threat to everything we know and love” whispered (Y/N), Charlie could only placed a soft kiss to the top of your head, his only wish that you would stay with him, yet he knew it wasn’t to be. At which point he pulled out his wand, knowing what he was going to do was likely to be his last show of love and affection for you. 

“Expecto Patronum” spoke Charlie as she swished his wand, showing his patronus had changed to match yours. The tears in his eyes as he seen you smile upon seeing the dragon fly above before settled down around you. “It will always be for you (Y/N), until the end” added the heartbroken Weasley, confessing he wouldn’t love another as he had allowed himself to love you. There wouldn’t be anyone who could ever replace you as his love or soul mate. “Goodbye (Y/N), I know your love will guide me and the rest of the Weasley Clan” cried Charlie as he watched your hair turned from the blue it had been back to its natural black colour for the last time, your body having already gone limp in his arms. Yet all he could was refuse to let you go, just holding you in a tight grip knowing there was nothing he could do to bring you back. “I’ll see you again” whimpered Charlie as Bill placed a comforting arm around his shoulder, tears of his own falling down his cheeks. The toll of the war having come at a heavy price for the Weasley family, all they could do was hope yours and Fred’s deaths weren’t in vain just as he hoped none of those who defended the castle died for nothing. 

With Voldermort’s death came the end of the war. The Weasley’s sat together yet Charlie soon looked around him when he could have sworn he heard your soft voice. “I love you Charlie forever”


End file.
